I Didn't Do It!
by iseealivepeople
Summary: Craig goes to jail for murder, he claims he didn't do it, but everyone else seems to be against him. WARNING: contains swearing and other things not suitable for children, not for the faint of heart. Please review :
1. Chapter 1

**Craig's: POV**

"Why am I not surprised to see you?" Officer Giles asked walking into the interrogation room.

"I'll tell you why, it's because you're a little hooligan who gets in trouble with the law every second of every day," He yelled slammed his pudgy fist onto the table causing the book that was on it to float up slightly.

"Why is it whenever something goes wrong you always blame me?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Because you're the only one stupid enough to break the rules and get caught," Officer Giles replied.

"So you just drag me in here and accuse me of doing something just because of my lack of brains?" I asked.

"I am dragging you in here because of your lack of compassion for other people," Officer Giles snapped.

"My lack of compassion for other people? What does this have to do with anything?"

"The boy you murdered! You felt no compassion for him or his family!"

"Whoa wait a minute I didn't murder anyone, I may hate a lot of people but I never murdered anyone,"

"Don't try and talk your way out of this, we all know it was you,"

"I'll telling you man I did not murder anyone," I said putting my hands up defensively.

"When that boy's parents see you in the court house when you're on trial I hope their words hit you to the core, I hope that you suffer every night in your atrocious prison cell like that are suffering every night because of the loss of their son," Officer Giles said darkly.

"Don't I get at least one phone call?" I asked ignoring Officer Giles's cold words.

"Yeah go ahead," He said pushing the phone in my direction. I didn't know whether to call my best friend Clyde or my parents, I decided on Clyde.

"Hello?" He answered after a few rings, by the sound of his voice I could tell he had been crying.

"Hey," I said.

"What do you want?" He asked darkly.

"Whatever you do don't hang up, I only have one call," I said.

"Oh so you're finally getting what you deserve huh?" Clyde asked darkly and even though I couldn't see him I knew that he was glaring through the phone at me.

"Look Clyde I didn't kill him, you have to believe me, I didn't kill him," I said.

"I thought you were my friend," He muttered.

"I am your friend!"

"No you're not, a real friend wouldn't do this, what were you so jealous of Craig?"

"Nothing, it's just that…I didn't do it okay!"

"You say that but I don't think I can believe you,"

"You're my best friend I would never want to hurt you,"

"Whatever, never talk to me again, you ruined my life," Clyde said and before I could respond I hurt the sound of the dial tone.

"Shit," I muttered putting the phone back on the cradle.

"Well that sounds like it went well," Giles smirked at me; I glared at him.

"Are you ready to go to your cell?" He asked a few minutes later. I nodded knowing that it would be no use arguing now, he was already 100% certain that it was me. I followed him down the dark and depressing corridor ignoring the shouts from the other inmates as he led me to my cell.

"Here it is and here is your cell mate," Officer Giles said pointing to a dirty man in his earlier twenties that was sleeping on the bottom bunk.

"Cant I have my own cell?" I asked not wanting to spend my life in a jail cell with a smelly dirty man.

"Yes you can and would you like some lobster on a silver platter while we're at it?" Giles asked sarcastically. I flipped him off and stepped into the cell, it smelled like pure rotten ass trash in here, it was disgusting! I jumped slightly when Giles slammed the cell door shut and turned the key in it to lock it. Well this is it, I thought, captured like a bird just waiting to be free. I looked around the cell and what I saw disgusting me further, there was a rusty toilet with a giant turd and a big wad of yellow toilet paper in the corner and I nearly puked my guts out when I saw a giant mutant roach skitter across the floor.

"Who's there!" My cell mate suddenly called out in a deep scratchy voice. I turned and saw that he was sitting up in his bed with his dark brown hair going wildly out in every direction, and his grey eyes were rimmed red and he stank of beer and tobacco."Well who are you my little friend?" He asked smiling wide. I gagged at the sight of his yellow and black teeth.

"My name is Craig," I said not wanting to piss off the insane looking man.

"Oh that's nice I'm Lenny," He said still smiling his creepy grin.

"What are you in here for?" I asked still trying not to get on his bad side.

"I killed some little girl, she deserved it though, she kept stealing my tomatoes," He answered.

"You killed someone for that?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"What are you in here for?" Lenny asked ignoring my question.

"Nothing at all, Giles just wants to frame me because he says I have no compassion," I said.

"That's what they all say," Lenny muttered going back over to his bed to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clyde's POV**

I only cried for one hour that night, two hours less than I had cried the previous night. After I got off the phone with Craig I was furious, all the evidence pointed to him and he still had the nerve to tell me that he didn't do it. I took out the picture of _him _and I could feel the tears threatening to escape again, but they didn't come, I guess I was already drained from all the crying I did earlier. I had loved _him, he _had been my world but then Craig had to take _him _from me, and I hated him for that and I hoped he was getting ass rammed in jail at this very moment.

"Clyde time for dinner we are having your favourite!" I heard Mom call from the kitchen. I didn't feel like eating though even if we were having tacos.

"I'm not hungry!" I called back down.

"Clyde you haven't ate in three days you need to come and eat!" Mom called back. Mom was right, I did need to eat I could feel myself start to grow weaker but I was too depressed to eat, the protests of my stomach were ignored because I was too busy thinking about _him. _I remembered his funeral like it was yesterday, I had to be held back from diving into his grave with him, I felt like I was going insane, and I guess I was, I had holed myself up in my room without associating with anyone, I had at least fifty missed calls from Token but I didn't bother to call him back.

"Oh and you are going to school tomorrow," Mom called. I groaned, I was not ready to go back to school, not after this. Just then I heard my mobile ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey man where have you been?" Token asked.

"I didn't really feel like talking," I muttered.

"You need to stop moping around and go out and have some fun," Token said. I wanted to punch him in the face right then.

"You try having the love of your life get killed," I said coolly.

"I know you're feeling down man but you need to just move on I'm sure he wouldn't want you just moping around,"

"You don't know what he would have wanted,"

"Just snap out of it man you're acting all zombie like, I don't even recognize you anymore," Token said.

"Then stop wasting your time dealing with me and just leave me alone," I choked out shakily hanging up the phone. I didn't mean to be cold towards Token it was just that he kept telling me to stop acting all depressed but it was too soon for that, I wasn't done wallowing in my own self pity yet, I still needed time. I groaned when I heard my mobile ringing again.

"I told you Token I'm not ready to-" I started to say.

"Gah, this isn't Token," The called said.

"Oh hey Tweek,"

"When are you arg going to eg come over again?" He asked, I could almost see him twitching as if he was here in front of me.

"I'm not," I said flatly.

"O-okay well I ughn got to go," He said.

"Okay bye," I said happily hanging up the phone, these days just talking to someone for more than five minutes was torture. I sighed and decided to give into my stomach's protests and go down for supper.

"I'm surprised they put that Tucker boy in the big house," I heard Dad say when I went down there.

"Well he did do a very serious crime," Mom replied.

"Well, he's only fifteen isn't this a little too much?"

"He murdered someone," Mom said. I smiled, I was glad that Mom was on my side, Dad thought they were being too hard on Craig sending him to the big house and all, Mom thought that Craig needed to learn his lesson by being sent to the big house and I just hoped he'd be seriously hurt in mind and spirit before they executed him.

"I'm glad you finally decided to eat something," Mom said smiling warmly at me. I forced a smile back, and I'm pretty sure Mom could tell it was fake. After I ate I went into my bed and fell into a restless sleep.

_________

"Hey man I'm glad you decided to come to school today," Token greeted me.

"Yeah," I muttered looking over at the desk where _he_ used to sit.

"Hi," I heard a voice say behind me, I turned around and found myself looking into the blue eyes of Stan Marsh.

"Hi," I replied back.

"People been giving you hell about moving on too?" He asked.

"Yeah, they need to understand that I loved him and I just cant move on that fast," I said with tears threatening to escape.

"I know what you mean, he was my best friend and people keep telling me to get over it, even Wendy is," Stan said. Speak of the devil I thought to myself when Wendy came walking over here.

"Hi Stan," She said in her high pitched voice.

"Hi Wendy," He replied.

"I know you're sad about Kyle but you have to move on, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to just be moping around," She said. I sighed involuntarily, people kept telling me the same thing and I was sick of hearing it even if it wasn't directed towards me this time.

"Wendy how would you feel if Bebe died?" Stan then asked.

"Pretty devastated," Wendy answered.

"Would you be able to move on in less than a week?"

"I doubt it,"

"Then stop telling me to," Stan said walking off. I turned around and walked off glancing once more at his empty seat causing hot tears to spring up into my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Craig's POV**

I sat on my hard bed above Lenny and I started thinking about the night before Kyle was murdered. *flashback* _I was on my way to Clyde's party as happy as a clam because I'd get to stay the whole night with the love of my life. I smiled when Clyde answered the door when I had finally got there, but my smile faltered when I saw his stupid boyfriend hanging on his arm. As the party progressed I decided that I needed to tell them it was now or never._

"_Can we talk?" I asked._

"_Sure," He said and we went upstairs. Before either of us said anything I pushed him against the wall and started kissing him passionately. _

"_What the hell?" He demanded pushing me away._

"_I love you," I replied. _

"_I don't love you, not like that I love my boyfriend," He said._

"_I can love you better! I am better for you than him!" I said and I tried to kiss him again. _

"_I said no! I love Kyle and that's that," Clyde said angrily. _

"_I will fucking kill him!" I said stomping out of the room, and then next day Kyle was found murdered to death_. *end flashback*

"No wonder people are blaming me," I muttered to myself.

"Just suck it up and admit to doing it kid," I heard the scratchy voice of Lenny say, I hadn't even noticed that he was still awake.

"But I didn't do it," I protested.

"Whatever kid that's what they all say," He mumbled. I flipped him off and turned over in my bed to face the wall. I hated it there, I just wanted to get out and go home and do normal things people my age were doing, not being stuffed up in a smelly jail with some smelly weirdo. Maybe Clyde will date me when I get out. I thought. No, Clyde hated me, he would never date me. I decided to just call it in for the night.

___________

"You have a visitor!" Officer Giles snapped the next morning. I walked to the visitor's booth and was surprised to see Jess there.

"Hi," I said excitedly.

"Hi," She replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I know you didn't do it," She replied.

"Finally someone believes me,"

"Yeah well I am going to try and prove your innocence and bust you out of here,"

"Thanks that means so much to me," I said smiling at her.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you later," She said turning away to walk off. I was escorted back to my cell with a big smile on my face, I would finally be proved innocent if it worked out well enough for me.

"I never get visitors," Lenny said when I got back into my cell.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because no one seems to care about poor old Lenny enough to visit me," He said looking down.

"I'm sure someone will come visit you soon," I said.

"I've been here for six years and no one has came to visit me, not once," Lenny said sadly. I was suddenly over come with the urge to go comfort him but I decided against it, he was too smelly. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. Jess is pretty, I thought, but she was no Clyde, no one could ever compare to him. I was surprised when I could feel tears falling from my eyes, I hadn't cried in years.

"What's wrong?" Lenny asked, he must have noticed me crying.

"Just thinking about my friends from school," I said.

"Look kid, I don't want you wasting your life away in a prison cell like I am, you deserve to live so I am going to help bust you out," Lenny said. I smiled for the second time that day. I had two people who wanted to bust me out of jail. Two people to give me a glimmer of hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clyde's POV**

"Can I sit here?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and saw Stan standing there holding his tray.

"Sure," I replied.

"Thanks," He said sitting down.

"So why did you decide to sit by me?"

"You're the only one who understands that I cant move on and Wendy keeps bugging me about not spending enough time with her and stuff,"

"It sounds like you guys are going to break up then,"

"I have been with her for six years, no probably not, why? Where you hoping you'd get a chance?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Um my fiancé died like just a week ago," I said angrily.

"Wait….fiancé?" Stan asked with his eyes wide; I sighed.

"Yes, I had asked him to marry me the night of the party, the night before IT happened.

"Wow dude I'm really sorry,"

"I just hope Craig is paying for what he did," I said darkly.

"Me too, I mean how could he have done that?" Stan asked picking up his plastic fork and taking a bite of the orange substance that tastes like cardboard.

"Yeah and I thought he was my friend," I said standing up and leaving Stan alone in the cafeteria, I didn't want any friends right now, friends stab you in the back, they kill your lovers and tell you lies.

"Clyde if you need any help you can come to me m'kay?" I heard the voice of the school counselor say.

"I'm fine," I muttered shakily, I felt wetness on my face and I realised that I had been crying.

"Well m'kay," Mr. Mackey said walking off. I breathed out a sigh of relief, I wished that everyone was as easy to get rid of as Mr. Mackey.

"You know you cant mope around forever man," I groaned when I saw Token standing there with his girlfriend Sue.

"Yeah it's not good for your health," She said.

"Come and throw a football around or something," Token said motioning with his football that he was holding in his hand. I shook my head and waved them off, I didn't want to talk to anyone.

__________

When I got home I was greeted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked answering it.

"Hey," I sighed when I heard the voice of Craig.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked angrily.

"Giles said I could have one call for good behaviour," Craig replied and I could see him smiling through the phone.

"I told you to never talk to me again," I said stiffly.

"I know but I didn't do it you just have to hear me out I swear I didn't do it you have to believe me," Craig pleaded.

"Well I don't,"

"Well will you be there for my trail?"

"The only thing I'll be there for is to smile in glee as you get executed," I said darkly slamming the phone down.

"Don't you think you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion?" I heard Dad ask, I hadn't even noticed he was sitting on the chair reading the newspaper.

"He killed him Dad, it's not exactly something that's forgivable," I said.

"Are you sure it's him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well they may be wrong, the police aren't always right you know,"

"I am one hundred percent certain that it's him," I said.

"Well okay though but don't let this ruin your life,"

"My life was ruined the day I lost him," I whispered more to myself than to Dad.

_____________

"What nerve Craig has calling me again to beg me to forgive him again and to tell them same lies to me over and over again," I muttered angrily into my pillow. I could feel my hate for him burning up inside me, devouring my soul into a great inferno and if I was a cold hearted killer like him, I'd kill him in the worst possible way. I'd make him beg and plead for his life while I watched him suffer, but no I'm not a cold hearted killer like him.

"Clyde some girl is here for you!" Dad called from downstairs. I sighed and went downstairs, I was surprised to see my ex Bebe there.

"Hey Clyde," She said.

"Hi Bebe," I muttered.

"Want to go the pond with me?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't know," I replied looking down.

"Come on, it will be like a date," She said smiling.

"Bebe, I just lost the love of my life I'm not ready to go on a date yet,"

"Please," She said pressing closely against me.

"Fine, let me go grab some stuff I'll be right back," I said. I went into my room and pulled my switch blade out from under my mattress, I flipped it out and glazed at the gleaming silver blade, I wasn't going to ever move on but Bebe couldn't understand that so there was only one thing I could do. I guess I am a cold hearted murderer even if I haven't done it yet.

"Okay let's go," I said walking back down to Bebe. When we got to the pond Bebe immediately got onto the ice.

"Aren't you going to skate?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Oh well suit yourself then," She said taking off on the ice. As I watched her skate I kept picturing myself stabbing her in the heart over and over again.

"Bebe I want to show you something!" I called. She immediately skated over to me.

"What is it?" She asked. I waited until she got herself together and then I led her out into the woods.

"I'm sorry Bebe," I said pushing her to the ground and holding the knife above her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_Clyde's POV_

"_**I can't do it," I sobbed throwing the knife away, Bebe just looked at me in shock before speaking.**_

"_**What the hell?" She said.**_

"_**I'm sorry Bebe it's just that I was so sick of you trying to make me move on when I cant I just cant," I said.**_

"_**Um you need some help Clyde," She said.**_

"_**Please don't tell on me for this I didn't know what I was thinking," I begged.**_

"_**I'm not going to tell on you just promise me it will never happen again," **_

"_**I promise it will never happen again," I said and we started walking back to my house.**_

"_**I'll see you at school tomorrow and I'm really sorry about what happened," I said. **_

"_**It's okay, see ya," Bebe said and she walked away down the street. I went upstairs to my room and cried for what seemed like hours. Just then my mobile started ringing and I reluctantly answered it.**_

"_**Hello?" I said.**_

"_**I know who killed Kyle," The caller said in a raspy voice that sounded like someone walking through dead leaves.**_

"_**Yeah so do I, Craig did," I said rolling my eyes annoyed at the prank caller.**_

"_**Craig is innocent, it was I who killed Kyle," The caller said. **_

"_**Is this professor chaos trying to take credit on someone else's bad deed?" I asked rolling my eyes.**_

"_**No I am not that whiney little brat," The caller snapped.**_

"_**Alright, then who the hell is this?" I demanded. **_

"_**Meet me at Stark's Pond, I'll explain everything," **_

"_**Is this some sort of joke?"**_

"_**No, it's no joke,"**_

"_**If this is a joke I swear it's not funny,"**_

"_**I said it's not a joke gosh dammit!" The caller said angrily. **_

"_**Why did you kill him?" I asked with my eyes filling up with tears.**_

"_**Meet me at Stark's Pond in forty-three minutes and I will explain everything,"**_

"_**You better and I hope you rot in hell you stupid fucker," I said angrily hanging up the phone. **_

_**Craig's POV**_

"_How exactly are you going to help me bust out?" I asked Jess whenever she came back to visit, before she could reply though Officer Giles came in there._

"_It looks like you're free to go," He said._

"_I am?" I asked with surprise._

"_Yeah someone just called and confessed, it looks like you're off the hook so get out of my sight," He said._

"_Ahem I believe you are forgetting something," I said with a smug look on my face. _

"_Alright I'm sorry for blaming you for killing that boy," Officer Giles said. I smiled smugly and I went to go say bye to Lenny._

"_It was nice while it lasted," I said._

"_Yep I just don't want to see you in here again, kid," Larry said. _

"_Oh trust me I wont be back in here ever again if I can help it," I said and we hugged and I stepped outside, free from my cage of terror. _

_**Clyde's POV**_

_Some time later I started heading out to Stark's Pond walking nervously to meet the guy who had killed him. What if he kills me? I thought to myself. When I got there I saw someone in a pink cloak standing there._

"_I'm so glad you could make it," He said._

"_Who are you and why did you kill him?" I asked._

"_I guess I should show you who I am," The cloaked figure said. Then he slowly lifted the hood down and I saw who had really killed the love of my life. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Clyde's POV**

When I saw who the man behind the mask was my mouth dropped open in shock,

"T-tweek?" I stammered.

"Yes," He replied.

"Why, why did you kill him?" I cried out.

"To ughn get revenge on C-craig," He said twitching.

"What did Craig ever do to you?" I asked.

"He…ack…that time in the third grade,"

"The fight?"

"Aaahhh yes!"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Figure out a way to frame Craig and stuff,"

"It was easy, he thought we were friends, best friends, but I was really just using him to get my revenge, anyways he told me he was in love with you and that he was going to tell you at the night of the party, so I decided to bring my tape player and record him confessing to you so that it would be the perfect motive, I got more than I bargained for that night too when Craig blew up saying he was going to kill Kyle and stuff,"

"You fucking asshole," I said with my eyes narrowed.

"Oh Jesus! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" Tweek screamed freaking out.

"Then turn yourself in," I said flatly with my eyes still narrowed. Tweek ran off to go turn himself in and I smiled in joy as they took him off the jail in the police cruiser.

**A few days later**

"Are we best friends again?" Craig asked walking up to me with Jess.

"Sure are," I said smiling.

"Oh did I tell you that I'm with Jess now?" He asked smiling.

"That's awesome, congratulations," I said.

"Are you ever going to be okay?" He asked.

"I'm feeling fantastic right now, I mean ever since Tweek got executed it feels like a big weight has been lifted," I replied.

"So can you finally move on with your life?"

"I believe so, come on, let's go play football," I said with real happiness for the first time in weeks.

J


End file.
